Bound To The Bed
by Naygo
Summary: What Happens when Naruto and Sasuke get drugged and left in a house alone and locked with barriers around it? Lemony goodness is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto lay on a bed. Not just any bed, Uchiha Sasuke's bed. He wasn't really lying down; he was tied tightly to the bedposts. Not to mention he was blindfolded, gagged and did I mention being tied down?

Naruto wondered how he got into this. It was his only day off, and he had to spend it like this. He had training tomorrow, and he was stuck like this; terrific.

Sasuke, grinning like a fool, He finally had his Dobe. And he was going to make use of him, like the Seme he was. He was going to make Naruto Uke. This would be a night he would never forget.

Just because Uke is in his name does not mean that's what he is. And he would make sure of this, him, being Uchiha Sasuke. To Sasuke, Naruto was an angel. A beautiful, elegant angel. Even if he was tied up to a bed; which was pretty kinky.

_**This is dedicated to my friend, who is obsessed with Sasuke and Naruto as a pairing, also known as SasuNaru. She got me into it as well so I blame her for this…**_

Sasuke felt hard already looking at the luscious blond before him. He had to admit that Naruto could put up a good fight when he wanted to. But he had the blond right where he wanted him, and Naruto wasn't going anywhere. If he was to show Naruto how much he'd truly cared for him, this had to be done.

Sasuke put his hand on the bed, making it dip at the sudden weight. Naruto begin to make sounds, but due to the gag he could do nothing more than such. Sasuke grinned at Naruto's helplessness; it made him seem more like a Uke. He hadn't spoken a word since He had entered the room. How Naruto got there and tied up was hell far beyond him. But he really didn't care at this point. All that mattered was the fact that Naruto was there, basically calling to be fucked.

Sasuke stared at the small frame of the tanned skinned, blue eyed luscious blond, who was fighting uselessly against the chains that held him. Sasuke watched him in amusement. Naruto knew someone was there, he just didn't know who it was. His eyes were covered with layers of red clothe and he was gagged with an apple with cloth around it so he couldn't scream for help.

Sasuke ran a pale finger over the blonds left set of ribs. Upon feeling Naruto shudder beneath the finger, he put another finger and glided them back up. Naruto wiggled so he could put his ribs in an odd position away from the fingers. Naruto had mewled slightly from the strangers touch.

Sasuke couldn't enjoy this unless he could hear Naruto moaning for more, without anyone or anything that could disrupt them. He sighed as he untied the gag, putting his other hand under the apple as to catch it upon falling.

Naruto was about to shout for help when that same hand, clamped his mouth shut. "Be quiet or I'll put the gag back in." Sasuke hissed. Naruto recognized the voice but couldn't place it to a face. "Wh-who are you…?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke smirked. He sat on the bed, next to the blond. "I'll tell you after you are screaming a name… at a certain time… you'll know when the time is when it comes Naruto. And I'll answer one question about myself to you."

Naruto thought. "Are you someone I know?" He asked, sort of shyly. Sasuke grinned evilly. "Yes… I believe we know each other quite well." Sasuke ran a hand down Naruto's leg, and back up to his butt, where he stopped and squeezed a bit, making Naruto yelp a bit, tensing up. "You need to relax. Otherwise it'll hurt a lot more."

Naruto was wondering why he wasn't screaming from the top of his lungs to be let free. Oh yeah, he was going to be gagged again if he did.

Sasuke laid butterfly kisses on Naruto's ribs, making the boy shudder and let out muffled quiet moans. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's skin. Sasuke glided his pale index finger along Naruto's spine, causing Naruto to arch, trying to get away from Sasuke's finger, moaning more. Soon Naruto felt a warm, wet sensation going up his spine causing a gasp to catch in his throat and then moan, arching his back again.

Maybe Sasuke was going too far. Maybe Sasuke should release the poor blond. Pfft. Hell No. Sasuke finally, **finally**, had Naruto where he wanted him, and was alone for him to play with and have some fun. "We're going to have great fun Naruto. Just You, I, the bed and your moans will be here. As far as I see, there is nothing. We've been locked in here. I had nothing to do with this. I just woke up here. And there's a barrier around us so neither of us can leave." Sasuke stated.

Naruto still couldn't place the voice. He knew it was one he should know but when you're about to be made into a sex toy, you're not really going to be thinking straight. Naruto was scared out of his mind. Who was this person who he knew, that was male, that wanted to fondle him? Why was it always him? Why does stuff always happen to him? Why not… Then it clicked. "TEME!! Let me go!!"

"Figured it out huh?" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto could HEAR the smirk by the tone in the Uchiha's voice. "Damn it Sasuke!! Let me go!! I will not be your little sex toy!!" Sasuke looked evilly happy. "I disagree Naruto… I swear you'll be begging for more by the time we're half way through." He said, gliding a finger up Naruto's spine 

again. Naruto's back arched again. "nnnnn T-teme…!" Naruto tried to say it as a threat of 'get off me or die' but sadly it came only as a moan seemingly for more.

Now don't think it was, it just seemed that way. Naruto was a victim at the moment and he could do nothing to stop whatever Sasuke had planned for him. Sasuke, however, couldn't resist the urge to just touch the blond. Sasuke dragged his finger back down Naruto's spine going to one side making said blond arch his back again, groaning.

Sasuke smirked; his finger continued its way down Naruto's body. The index finger of Sasuke's hand ran down the boys spine, past his bottom and slowed dramatically. Sasuke put his pale smooth hand in between Naruto's thighs, separating them gently. His legs were so soft and thin; very much resembling female legs. Sasuke's spine had shivers running up and down from excitement. He finally had the Uzumaki. He finally had the chance to show Naruto he really did care and all his insults meant nothing at all. (Well, excluding the Dobe remark…. That seemed to fit him well. Besides Sasuke thought it sounded cute for what was soon to be his.)

Naruto gasped as the Uchiha massaged his thighs. For some reason, this was making Naruto very hot for the raven haired young man. He moaned at the gentle movements of Sasuke's hands. Funny how one so callused on the outside could be so gentle and caring to another person. 'Maybe,' Naruto thought. 'Maybe this isn't such a bad idea…'

Sasuke remembered something in a book he read once that he had found in Itachi's old belongings. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hands massaged down Naruto's entire leg, making said blond relax. Now the little trick Sasuke learned from that book, the younger Uchiha decided to use this, trying to turn on the smaller of the two males, unaware of Naruto's thoughts and sudden willingness to part-take.

Not hesitating further, Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's feet; His left one to be exact. "Teme, what are you doing…?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Don't worry Dobe. I've done enough research to know what I'm doing." With that being said, He commenced in pressing his thumbs into the blonds foot. Naruto groaned, feeling his member harden. Sasuke smirked. 'Wow… only one foot and he's already getting anxious… wonder what happens when I move to the other foot…?' He asked himself mentally as he finished with Naruto's left foot, moving to the right. Sasuke pressed deep into the depression of Naruto's right foot, sending shocks of pleasure through his body, only making his member start throbbing from being so hard, so fast, and having this much good – no, great- attention from one person.

"Oh… god Sasuke…" Said blond moaned out. Sasuke's member soon began to throb, but he had waited for god knows how long, and he could wait for a little longer. 

'Keep yourself in control Sasuke… you have to…' He told himself, trying very, very hard not to just be rough with the blond. But, come to think about it, Naruto might be virgin so he had to be gentle, and – god he hated it but – slow. Sasuke saw how the blond stopped struggling against his bonds, and decided something. "Dobe I'll make you a deal."

Naruto looked at Sasuke over his own shoulder the best he could. "What's that?" He asked, feeling Sasuke's hands going back up his legs again. God Sasuke's hands could work wonders. "The deal is, I let you go, if you don't run. Deal?" Sasuke was almost fearing the boy would say agree or whatever, then as soon as he was free, he'd book it away from the Uchiha.

Naruto couldn't even answer really. Not in words. He looked at his rival best as he could and smiled gently. "Don't worry… I won't run away." The way Naruto said that made Sasuke very sure of what Naruto said. He removed the bindings on Naruto's legs first. Sasuke moved up on the bed, putting his near Naruto's stomach. He leaned over, where his breath was on Naruto's neck, making Naruto shudder.

Sasuke smirked as he still held the binds. "You know… actually…" He said tying Naruto back down. "I think I like you better tied up. For the time being anyway…" He said standing up. "I'll be right back…" Sasuke stated leaving the room. He went back to the room where he himself had awoken. He wondered why he wasn't in his own room but dilly-dally, shilly-shally.

He had woken up with a duffle bag by his head. It had a note that read: To Sasuke. From: A friend or two. A few things that will be helpful with yours and Naruto's relationship. Love, Us.

He wondered what was inside. He opened it and saw strange things. He had seen many of these before just… not like this. One item had a note on it. He picked it out of the bag and took the note. It read: To make Naruto go crazy, insert in his hole. Add Lube first set to 2nd setting for full affect.

Sasuke smirked, grabbing the bottle of lubricant out of the bag. There was a note on this item as well. It read: set a timer for an hour. You can watch Naruto, or you don't have to.

Sasuke took the notes and put them back into the bag. "Just wait Naruto… you'll see…" Sasuke didn't need a note on the dildo to know what to do. He had one for himself when he was lonely. He had some of these things already. He had know he was like he was for some time now. He just couldn't bring himself to actually say that he was gay. After all, he did still have to revive the clan.

Sasuke walked back to the room, these items hidden away, and re-blind folded Naruto. "Teme what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked. "You'll see Dobe… You'll see… Open your mouth." Sasuke said, putting his fingers on Naruto's lips. "And suck." He stated, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys really are too good to me... I lurves you all!! 3

Also if you have Myspace accounts, I'd love you all to add me! look for The Prince Of The Dark Forest

I loves all my fans. I really do. Especially ones that have reviewed and added me to their favorites/on alert.

I usually do stories on my laptop but I'm on my desktop right now so I have better programs (oddly enough o.O) and I'm open to suggestions for stories or plot lines for couplings (depending on the coupling that is...) So uhhh yeah! Enjoy because I should stop rambling. Also, I WILL TRY to update on tuesdays and thursdays. I have sylvan and probably a test. Yes so I have school in the summer. TTwTT poor me.

ANYWAY!! Enjoy, review, and continue to read please!

Also I would like to point out that there will be no more than 5 chapters of this story.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bound To The Bed

Chapter 2

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Naruto was completely confused. "Wha...? Why?" Sasuke made an almost annoyed sound, but thought it over.

_Ok Naruto is a COMPLETE idiot. Woah, Sasuke... Chill Naruto is just not into it enough to actually have looked into it. He doesn't understand that without lubrication, he'd blister. HE DOESN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW BAD YOUR __**NEED**__ FOR HIM IS!_

Sasuke thought as he calmed himself mentally. He didn't think he could calm himself physically, with the exception of two things, one he's been doing and one he was about to do.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, worried by the raven's silence.

"You need to coat them in your spit for lubrication, Dobe-chan..." Sasuke said, his fingers ready to pop into Naruto's mouth at any moment now.

"Oh... So it will be easier for you to screw me?"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's bluntness and how quickly he had caught onto that. He had to say, The blond had improved by a lot. That only seemed to make Sasuke more anxious. He almost felt back for the Dobe. **Almost.**

Naruto opened his mouth to accept the digits and twirled his tongue around them, causing Sasuke to grunt in pleasure. Naruto mentally smirked. All those years of using his tongue to unlodge ramen from his teeth and throat were coming in handy now, and he'd use every bit of little power he could against Sasuke for as long as he could.

_Oh. My. God. His tongue has __**talent.**__ I never would have..._

Sasuke paused his thoughts to let a grunt out of his mouth, trying not to moan at the feeling as he picture, unconsciously, Naruto's tongue working it's magic on a different part of his anotomy. He swallowed hard.

_...expected this grace from him of all people... I guess ramen does do him __**some**__ good._

Sasuke retracted his hand, and put them near Naruto's entrance, tickling the entry way. "Dobe this may hurt a bit, but try to relax as much as possible ok?" He said and pushed a single digit in.

Naruto squeaked. Gods it _**hurt. **_He had expected somepain, but... Nothing like... like...

Nothing like _**that.**_

"S-Sasuke... It... hurts..." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"It's ok Dobe... just breath... relax..." Sasuke said, realizing Naruto needed to be ditracted so he could continue. He reached his free hand around to gently massage the blond's hip, causing Naruto to moan at the feeling.

Sasuke began top gently move his finger in, around and out of Naru. He knew this would be good for both opf them as soon as he found _**that spot.**_

Sasuke soon inserted his second finger, while massaging Naruto's hip. He made scissoring motions with them, attempting to gently stretch the blond. He could now delve a bit deeper in search of that button like bundle of nerves that would make Naruto scream in pleasure and see stars.

Naruto shifted obviously not comfortable with this new development in the size of himself. The stretching was very painful. As Sasuke thrust his fingers deeper though, they hit something inside of him causing him to let out a pleasure filled moan.

Sasuke smirked and added his third finger, sending searing pain shocks to our poor loveable idiot, but he aimed right for that spot. And hit it with deadly accuracy, causing said blond to scream in pleasure. He removed his fingers, earning a whimper of loss from the Dobe.

"Naruto, I have prepared you. This is going to be just a bit bigger than fingers... I've given you proper warning." Sasuke said, pulling away fro Naruto in all completeness.

"Where are you... going...?" Naruto asked, face flushed and panting lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just need to rid myself of some things." Sasuke replied taking off his shirt and ANBU pants. On his right arm the ANBU tattoo was visible. He took off his boxers and was Uchiha Sasuke in all his manly glory.

Sasuke untied Naruto completely, letting the blond fall to the bed with a soft thump. He let the blond face him directly, as he crawled over him and straddled him. "Naruto..."

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. "S-Sasuke..." Naruto quietly called back to him.

"Do you have any idea of how long I've wanted this...?" Sasuke asked, obsedian eyes staring into endless oceans in color and emotions.

All Naruto could do was gently shake his head, causing his grown blond locks to sway back and forth. Naruto's face had taken a sharp shape ever since the real hit of puberty took it's toll on his little kid round face. His jaw looked a bit more chizzle and stronger. Less baby-faced. He went from out cute blond to our dead sexy handsome ANBU.

"I've wanted this since we were 16... When you brought me back... There was no way I could ever... ever repay you... but... Maybe since you have my heart We can bargain?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blue eyes, widen.

"Your... heart...? Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes were soft, caring, and filled to the brim with confusion.

"Naruto... I'm going to tell you something... that I haven't told anyone since I was eight years old..." Sasuke said leaning forward, and planting his hands on either side of Naruto's head.

"I... I love you... With All my heart... When we get out of here... I... don't want you to be alone anymore... I want to be with you Naruto... I... I couldn't handle it if you rejected me... That's why I've kept it secret until now... but I... I couldn't... bear living with the pain of not having told you, when you deserve to know how I feel... Even when I act completely indifferent... I care... When I call you names... I do it lovingly... I mean no harm... I--" Sasuke was cut off by a finger put onto his lips.

"Shh... Sasuke... I understand... It's ok..." Naruto paused. "I am not 100 sure of how I feel... but I am willing to try being with you... Because I've had a bit of a crush on you since that kiss at the academy. But I'm stubborn and wouldn't come to terms with it until a while ago. So kiss me damnit." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke was more than happy to oblige. He crushed his lips against Naruto's, his tongue begged entrance, which Naruto gave happily as his lips parted. Sasukr pushed his tongue in gently and it roamed the blond's mouth happily.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for reading this chapter! I promise, the full Lemon will be in the next chapter! (Honestly I just love torturing people XD) I love all the fanfictionyness of people. I love you guys so much.


	3. Chapter 3

OK!! I love you guys... really I do... lemme think real quick uhhh..

Oh yes. I have a couple of story ideas but I don't know if you guys would like them... TTwTT I love you guys... you're so good to me... I like literally cried myself to sleep thinking of the ending to Sweetest Thing. But whether good or bad, I'm not saying! you'll have to read and find out!! XD

Honestly this won't be much longer, but Hey guess what time it is? TIME FOR THE YAOI LEMON!!

Please note, this is my first solo Yaoi Lemon (or any type of Lemon on my own) Usually my friend Sasori helps me write them. So in honor of Sasori-danna, I will write (probably much later) a Sasori x Deidara story I loves my sempai.and for Kakashi-sensei, I will write a KakaSasu (strangely he seems obsessed with that pairing... o.O)

For Raito-kun... uhmmm I'm not sure, suggestions would be nice... (sweat drop)

OH!! this story was actually originally meant for my Kiba-kun!! Oh Tell Hinata-chan I said HI!!

Sincerely,

Sasuke 3 with love.

ANYWHO!! So yeah, here's Bound to the Bed, Chapter 3! 3

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto wriggled his arms up and entwined his fingers into Sasuke's raven lock, ang grabbing them tightly, pulling on Sasuke's scalp, causing Sasuke to moan slightly into the kiss.

_So Sasuke has a sexually sensative scalp._

_Basically he has a pulling hair fetish._

Naruto mentally smirked and got that death lock onto Sasuke's hair and yanking on it. _**Hard.**_

Sasuke let out a throaty moan at the feeling. Naruto wondered what other fetishes Sasuke may have. So he decided to ask. He leaned up, still holding Sasuke's hair tightly.

"You like...?" Naruto asked in his ear, making Sasuke swallow a lump in his throat. Naruto was getting assertive with him and he couldn't tell whether he hated it... or if he **loved** it. For now he would go with the latter.

Naruto felt a small nod from Sasuke. He gently licked the shell of Sasuke's ear. "Tell me Sasuke... What else do you like...?" He asked, taking his earlobe into his mouth and sucking gently, causing the raven to whimper in need.

Naruto was smirking himself now. Now _he_ had control. He flipped their positions, so he was on top of Sasuke, pinning Sasuke's arms to the bed. "Now I can do anything I want... And you can't stop me..." He whispered into Sasuke's ear, causing him to shudder. Who knew whispering could be such a turn on?

Honestly, Sasuke didn't care, top or bottom. As long as it was with Naruto. For now Sasuke would let Naruto be the dominant one. For now.

Naruto leaned down and powerfully took Sasuke's lips captive. Hungrily, Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's face was turning a nice pretty shade of pink. He knew he liked Naruto aggressive now. The feeling... Being submissive to his will... It filled him with a certain... feeling. He couldn't name it, but he knew he liked it.

Ok Maybe Sasuke's plan for being Seme went down the tube.

Right now, nothing but Sasuke, Naruto and the bed were there in his mind. Naruto agreed. Pride here, would mean nothing and would be completely pointless.

Sasuke mentally kicked himself. He knew this was gonna be good, but now he was going to womder what it felt like to be seme.

_Well... I'll just have to find out someday._

Naruto moved from his mouth to his neck and nibbled, eliciting a moan from the other male.

Naruto smirked against Sasuke's neck, and ground his hips down onto Sasuke, causing Sasuke to gasp and Naruto to groan.

_God if it feels this good just to grind... I can't imagine what it's going to feel like... inside of him..._

Naruto did as Sasuke did and put three fingers up to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't need instructions as he took the digits into his mouth.

Naruto bit his lip, now he knew how Sasuke felt when he did this to him.

Naruto pulled his fingers back, deciding they were good and wet. He looked at Sasuke. "I won't tell you something you already know." He said, placing a wet finger at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded.

Naruto pushed his finger in gently, feeling Sasuke tense. "Sasuke... Relax..."

Sasuke did his best, at this moment, to glare at the blond male. "Dobe..." He said through clenched teeth.

Naruto rolled his eyes, pushing another finger in him, causing him to gasp in pain. "Damn it Dobe! I wasn't ready for that!" Sasuke glared.

"Do you want me to add another finger?" Naruto threatened, shutting Sasuke up. "If not than shuddup! I know what I'm doing."

_I lie._

Naruto slowly began pumping his fingers gently in and out of Sasuke, hearing hisses of pain and empty threats coming from Sasuke. He opened his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Sasuke gently. "Are you going to shut up yet? I know it doesn't hurt anymore."

Sasuke glared. "How would you know!?" He shouted.

Naruto gave him a flat look. "Because I had it done to me, remember teme?"

Sasuke turned bright red. He'd forgotten.

_Damn... I was having fun too..._

Naruto, now being able to push in further, did so and barely skimmed Sasuke's sweet spot, causing him to moan.

_Got it._

Naruto aimed more for that spot and hit it dead on, making Sasuke scream in pleasure. He added a third finger, causing even more pain to his Raven haired one. He did the scissoring motion again, stretching him further, so he could hit that spot again. He needed to make sure he could remember where that spot was, so when he entered it would be as little pain for Sasuke as possible.

He hit it. Over and over again. When his hand pulled back, Sasuke whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry... I'll satisfy you. You know what they say Sasuke. Patience is a virtue." Naruto said smugly.

Sasuke glared. "Yeah. A virtue I don't possess." he paused, running his hand through his bangs. "Please Naruto..." He said, absolutely needing the release.

Naruto chuckled, positioning himself. "Impatient as always..." He pushed in a little, causing Sasuke to gasp, and wrap his arms around Naruto's shoulders in pain. His knees were raised at the same time as an instant pain reliever kind of thing (though it didn't make the pain any less). "Aren't you..." He pushed in deeper, causing more of what just happened. "Sasuke...?" Naruto asked, now fully sheathed in Sasuke's warmth.

Sasuke bit his lip in pain, clenching his eyes shut. Gods it _hurt._ Why did it hurt so bad? He felt like he was being ripped in half!

Naruto, on the other hand, was shuttering, trying not to just go and horribly injuring the raven haired male. he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Y-You... ok... S-Sasuke...?" He asked, having a very hard time controling himself.

Sasuke shook his head, not ready for Naruto to continue his movements. He was in pain and wanted to get used to it before Naruto began _moving_.

_He's not ready for me to move... damn it... I don't know how long I can control myself... he's so tight and hot..._

Eventually, Sasuke signalled for Naruto to move, and Naruto happily obliged, but moved slowly, trying to aim for that spot.

Sasuke gasped slightly in pain, as Naruto moved. Suddenly Sasuke saw stars and let out a loud moan.

_Heh... found you again, didn't I?_

"A-aim there!" Sasuke said, not caring how horribly pathetic he seemed.

"Planned on it..." Naruto breathed, thrusting in as hard as he could into that spot, making Sasuke scream.

And Naruto lost control, but was still able to aim for Sasuke's prostate.

Narutoi continued to thrust in and out violently, Sasuke leaving beautiful crimson stripes on Naruto's shoulders from his nails digging into them.

Sasuke felt the coiling in his stomach of white hot metal and pleasure, getting ready to boil.

"Na... ru.. to..." He managed between moans, breathing and thrusts. "I...I'm..." He couldn't even say it.

Naruto reached down and grabbed Sasuke's weeping, neglected erection, pumping it with his thrusts.

Soon enough Sasuke let out Naruto's name in a scream as he came over their stomachs and chests, causing his muscles to convulse around Naruto, sending him over the edge as well.

Naruto could no longer support his weight and collapsed onto Sasuke, breathing heavily, as was the raven.

As they caught their breath, Naruto pulled out and wiped off his chest and stomach along with Sasuke's, and pulled Sasuke into him for warm after sex cuddling.

"Feel better, Sasuke?" Naruto asked into his horribly ravished hair. His hair smelled of coconuts.

"mmmmhmmm..." Sasuke responded, falling asleep. "love you, Usuratonkachi..."

Naruto chuckled, giving Sasuke's noggin a sweet kiss. "Love you too Teme-chan."

"Nooo cutesy nicknamessss..." He muttered half asleep.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow ne, Sasuke?"

No response.

"Sasuke?"

Silence.

Naruto poked Sasuke. Was he ignoring him?

A soft snore came from the body next to him, indicating Sasuke was asleep.

Naruto chuckled. "Looks like you're the Usuratonkachi anymore Sasu-chan."

With that, Naruto received an elbow to the gut.

"What the hell!? I thought you were asleep!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke turned over, facing him.

Sure enough he was asleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep!

"No cutesy nicknames..."

Naruto chuckled. "So you'd hit me even in sleep for that? huh Sasu-chan?"

He recieved a nice kick to the shin.

He winced. "Ok... no more teasing you in your sleep. Even if you do look adorable."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Goodnight, love." He said, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

So? How was it? My first real solo lemon! Tell me how it was! XD reviews are always loved, flames are welcome as are reviews with constructive criticism!! pleas review I BEG OF YE!! TTwTT I need them... Like... like.. a heart needs a beat!!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are gonna hate me for this. This is not only going to be the very last chapter of Bound To The Bed, but it will be open ended. Anything could happen. It will end in thought. I should let you know. I love you all. I tell you I do, because I know because of this, I have made enemies but I love them anyway.

you know why? Do you?

Because if they hate me, it meant they read my story (stories?) I encourage you to read my other stories, ya?

I like suggestions.

Also I would like to congratulate the person (or was it people?) who remembered the forgotten vibrator. I got into the story and I apologize. I had forgotten about it until I had already published the story. Gomen.

o.O omg

I like just accidentally yanked out a few hair and they were silver. I'm freaking 16!

OMG I JUST REALIZED I'M GOING INTO MY LAST TWO YEARS OF HIGH SCHOOL.

I don't know whether to be happy or sad.

Anyway here it is. The last chapter. ALTHOUGH! If I get enough reviews... perhaps I'll write a sequel?

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the morning, when Sasuke woke up he was alone. Normally, if he was a normal person anyway, the first reaction would be panic. Now, Sasuke isn't normal so he was cool and collected. On the outside. But inside he was on the verge of tears. Where had the Dobe gone? He calmly looked around a bit, noticing the note on the bed next to him.

It read...

_Dear Sasu-chan,_

Sasuke glared at the note with that name on it. His panic over-ridden with irritation.

_If you're awake before I get back, I'm sorry..._

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger.

_But I thought it would be nice to bring you breakfast in bed because you'll likely be unable to move much after last nights events._

Sasuke turned scarlet at that. Sasuke had never hated paper as much as he hated this one. It made him annoyed, angry and embarrassed all in one minute flat.

_I'll be back up to kiss and hold and love you and feed you soon. Don't freak out ok? I'll be up in a minute._

_Love, Naruto._

Sasuke gave the note a flat look.

_Panic? ME? impossible._

Sasuke scoffed, crumpled the note and tossed it, stretching his back muscles, causing bolts of pain to course through his body, causing his to yell his displeasure.

He laidback down, finding it to be the most comfortable position and the least painful.

About 20 minutes pass and still no sign of the idiot.

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his bangs, staring up at the ceiling.

_Maybe the Dobe forgot about me. Or maybe he just ditched me..._

At that exact moment did the blond stumble in, holding a giant tray of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and a baked potato. The potato caused Sasuke to quirk a brow.

"Dobe. You know potatoes aren't a breakfast food unless they're hashbrowns right?"

Naruto shrugged. "It was either that or Ramen. Besides, Sasu-chan. Anything can be a breakfast food."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you make me worry, Dobe."

Naruto smiled greatly, causing Sasuke's heart to melt, letting Sasuke cast a small smile of his own.

"I take it you want to be on tops next time?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke flushed red, like his favorite food. "It'd be an experiment. See which position I prefer."

Naruto grinned. "So there's a chance I'll be on top again?"

Sasuke shrugged, sitting up the best he could. "There's a 50:50 chance."

Naruto nodded his understanding. Something clicked in his mind just then.

"Hey, you know where we are?"

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't expected that question. He shook his head.

"No. Do you?"

Naruto gave him a flat look. "Sasuke, if I knew, I'd have told you instead of ask you."

"Good point. Well made."

Sasuke had to admit, Naruto wasn't the dobe he once was. But to call him by his name all the time... that would be weird.

"So Dobe. How do we plan to get home? Especially when I can't walk."

Naruto shrugged. "We'll figure something out. We're the best two ANBU there is of Konoha."

Again, the Dobe had a point. "Dobe, you're scaring me. You've had two valid points today within a 5 minute interval."

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, I know. And you're still a Teme. Albeit a cute lovable Teme, but a Teme nonetheless."

Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow. "Not cute..." Though his look was cute. Especially when the small blush decided to dust his cheeks.

"Well... Opinions are like assholes. Everyone has one." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto would continue to make sense until they got home, where he would lose all sight of everything for his beloved ramen.

All thoughts were interupted by Sasuke's growling stomach, causing Sasuke to flush over completely.

Naruto laughed, still holding the tray of food. "I guess I should feed you now huh?"

Sasuke nodded meekly. "That's be nice."

* * *

Please note, this is the shortest chapter and I, again, apologize for that. But lately, I haven't really been into writing Fanfiction...


	5. ReviewsAnswers

Ok guys. I'm going to respond to all my reviews (so far) There will be more of these, But I'm going to respond to ALL of them. Yes, including the ones I've already responded to.

First I'm going to copy down their comments and reply later

We're going in reverse order of chapters though.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**InMyWildestMemories: **Aww . . . I feel for ya, Sasu-chan - waking up to a note SUCKS.

**InoLovesSasuxNaru: **short but cute! i wonder what Sasuke will do if Naruto tries to actually feed him like some little kid XD ZOMG squee

VIVA LA ANIME!

Ino Loves SasuxNaru

**alice.academy.girl: **OMG!You are like so good at this story!Keep writeing!

**ramen-child: **OMG! I THINK IM GONNA HAVE TO HATE U NOW FOR ENDING IT LIKE THAT! 00 falls to knees WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY?!...allthough...i must say...THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME! 6 THUMBS UP! its not very hard for me to get turned on but DAMN I LOVED IT! I absolutlely love the whole Seme ends up being uke thing! (assertive Naruto is So sexy!) Especially Sasuke's fetishes and your funny metaphores

U MUST MAKE A SEQUAL!...RIGHT NOW!

**AliceFreak: **um... not the ending i wanted oh and potatos are a breakfast food when not hashed is that even a word? so ha ya naruto was right oh. ya i'm a dork.

**Kisa167: **SEQUEL YOU CAN'T END IT HERE THAT'S CRUEL! oh well

loved it very much

lots of love

kisa

**NaruSasu-lvr: **hysterically claps and bounces in chair WOHOOHO!! that was awesome!! i prefer narusasu and when it seemed to b sasunaru in the beginning im like "it would b better if it was narusasu but i'll give it a try" and then i read and was like woh! total dominance turn around! i loved it i just might have to read it again!! i loved how u described how great sasuke felt being bottom cause i've thought that way toou know cause of course sasuke has a kinky side ehehe...! anyways this was so good 100/5!

**Tuxedo's Mask -xox-:** That was so cute!! :3 lol... cant wait for more

_**Answers for the chapter four reviews**_

**InMyWildestMemories: **Who left you with only a note? I know I never did, seeing as you always woke up before me and went to go talk with my mom not leaving a note or anything. For all I knew you went home. ''

**InoLovesSasuxNaru: **Short sweet and to the point as I always say! Just like Me!I'm 16 and I stand a good 5'1'' if I'm lucky XD

**alice.academy.girl: **Well thank you I am getting lots of wanting to have a sequel. I just might.

**ramen-child: **Well I'm glad you likes it... but honestly... I didn't need to know you are turned on by it. That's usually something you keep to yourself XD oh well. We all know Sasuke has fetishes... . Why does everyone make comments on my metaphors? oh well... whatever works I guess XD I will only make a sequel if people really like this story. (meaning I need twenty more reviews or more.) It's not that your opinion doesn't matter, but I need Majority. I don't want to write it out and have no one read it. Ya see? Also, asking works better than demands XD

**AliceFreak: **I'm sorry it wasn't the ending you wanted. Tell me what kind of an ending you want and I'll try to incorporate it into the sequel. If I make one. I love Naruto being right over Sasuke XD and yes, anyone who looks up SasuNaru/NaruSasu stories... is a dork. XD

**Kisa167: **Oh but I CAN end it there... all I have to do is... NOTHING. I love being loved.

**NaruSasu-lvr: **I'm glad you got what you wanted after being led to think otherwise!Sasuke always has a kinky side... XD That's why it's fun!!

**Tuxedo's Mask -xox-: **uhhhh... I hope you realize that was the last chapter... perhaps you meant a sequel?

_**Chapter 3**_

**xXxFrostyIceCubexXx: **Naruto should be Uke, thanks for the non existent Naruto Seme warning.

**Kimi333: **What the heck?! Why did they swich?! No! I hate NaruSasu. Ugh. Gross. SasuNaru is MUCH better.

**SasuNaru Beyond:** Oh...my...god...(in yaoi heaven) You ish AHMAZIN! I loves chu : GREAT SASUNARU STORY!

**FozyGirl: **ıt was a very good stpry can't waıt for the next ... ıf there ıs one P

**InoLovesSasuxNaru: **zomg that was hawt n zmexy! i can't beleve that was your first solo lemon! (i just wonder what ever happened to that vibrater Sasuke had at one point 0.0 ) lol can't wait to read more!

VIVA LA ANIME!

Ino Loves SasuxNaru

**Kisa167: **Sasuke should always be top... ermm yeah other than that it was good! I liked it just Naru.. should be the uke.

lots of love!

kisa

**Inu-Bitch:** Nice. i like it. i sent a request to be your freind on myspace. my myspace name is Naruto Girl. I can't wait to hear more. I am working on my first fanfic if you have time please read it and let me know what you think. it is called Past prestent and future

**InMyWildestMemories: **squirming and jumping around in chair, but can't stop reading) WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THESE, THESE . . . METAPHORS?! God, you, you . . . AH! You don't even know!! (spazzing out)

And I would like some mention in your co-op lemon partners above, ya know! (sticks out tongue)

**Rath x:** That was so intense!

I loved it!

I especially liked Naruto overpowering Sasuke :3

Update soon!

adds to favs

**B3uTiFuLxXxSAiNT: **:)

**HatakeKasumi: **Your lemon was pretty good but it could use some more foreplay...Two questions: Will Naruto always be seme in this and will there be m-preg?

**AliceFreak:** OMG that was one of the best i have ever read that was awesome please continue writing so i can continue reading!

_**Answers**_

**xXxFrostyIceCubexXx: **I honestly don't believe I should warn you. It's my story and the way I see it is, as long as they're together, who cares who's top and bottom? I don't think a story isn't worth reading just because I don't like who is top and who is bottom. I find that to be a very ignorant way of looking at whether a story is good or not. So thanks for the review.

**Kimi333: **Well how about this? You write a SasuNaru story and you make Sasuke Seme. I Don't care which is on top as long as they love each other.

**SasuNaru Beyond: **Thank you. I appreciate the fact that someone agrees with me. Thanks! I thought the role switch was a good way to practice how to get better at writing for me. As they say, Practice makes perfect.

**FozyGirl: **I think so too. There is a fourth chapter and now this. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You're the ones I really appreciate. The people who have good things to say. I mean I like having reviews good or bad, but the good ones are what make me feel good and want to write.

**InoLovesSasuxNaru:** you can't? o.O woah I didn't think it was that good XD oh... about the vibrator... I'm not really sure what happened to it. XD I think you're the only one who really noticed it was gone XD

**Kisa167:** Don't worry my friend I will give Sasuke a chance (and then he'll never give it up. XD) because I understand Sasuke is the preferred Seme. I know this because of some of the reviews I've gotten. Yours I can handle because it was saying he should have been Seme in a kind and constructive way. Not full on out rude. Thanks

**Inu-Bitch: **Thanks. And I accepted your friend request as you know. I really haven't had time, but I will soon. I promise.

**InMyWildestMemories:** Oh would you shut up? Gods... And I have no idea where my metaphors come from. They just pop into mind really. I know I don't know. You're spazzing too much to actually explain. And yes you helped me with some lemons big deal. Oh yeah. (grins) Telephone. LxLight. heh heh.

**Rath x:** Awesome!! I liked that part too!! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you read the last chapter.

**B3uTiFuLxXxSAiNT: **OMG A SMILEY FACE!! XD

**HatakeKisume:** Those my friend are the right questions!! No, in the sequel Naruto will no always be Seme. And I think it would be fun to have it be an M-preg. See what I can do. Let's see how creative I can get with the next lemon and story. (mostly the Lemon though XD)

**Alicefreak: **(blushing) Was it really? Well.. uhh.. Thank you. / I hope you got to read the last chapter though. Other wise things will be left very uncertain. Actually... I did that anyway XD

_**Chapter 2**_

**Kisa167: **TeeHee I like this very much

lots of love and update soon

kisa

**InMyWildestMemories: **Course you love torturing people . . . (grumble grumble)

Anyway, it's very good, as always. I can only advise you use a spell and grammer check one last time.

**Ivy (Anon):** Ah this is so sweet and sexy Can't wait for chapter 3!

**KyuuketsukixChan:** Ek! I love it! I can't wait for more -

**InoLovesSasuxNaru: **that was kick ass HAWT! can't wait for the next chapter! XP god! why you gotta make ppl wait for stuff like that?! you are so mean!... but i love it! XD glomp huggles write more! write faster! FASTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -lightning flashes, scary music- DUN DUN DUN!

lol... so i'm randome, but I can't help it! your story was more entertaining than the dream i had last night, and in that dream I cosplayed to school, there was a bounce house made of green Jell-O, I tried (and failed) to strangle a blue pig and blew up 2 robotic T-Rexes with a Tank! ya, my life's great right now... esp after your fanfic! it's been a while since I read a good fan fic and gave more than a one-liner review, so keep up the good work, what you're doing is making alot of SasuNaru fans very happy!

Keep writing! Hope to read more real soon!

VIVA LA ANIME!

-Ino Loves SasuxNaru

**HatakeKisume:** That was so sweet!! I love the second to last paragraph where naruto shuts sasuke up. Perticularly when he says 'so kiss me damn it' that was so awsome!!

(note: I'm leaving two reviews out because they have really no meaning as they only wrote they wanted me to update.

_**Answers**_

**Kisa167: ** YAY!! I'm glad.

**InMyWildestMemories:** Yeah I know. I need to go and do that so people know a retard didn't write this XD The only reason I didn't before, is because I was still learning about everything about submitting stories. Yes laugh if you must. Quote from L time!!

L: You may call me whatever you like, but I am taking your cake.

**Ivy (Anon):** Well Thank you my friend!!

**KyuuketsukixChan:** Glad to hear it!! ('.') (-- Supposed to be a bunny)

**InoLovesSasuxNaru:** Dude.. I appreciate your enthusiasm... but seriously... you're scaring me.

**HatakeKisume:** Well I'm glad you like how I got Sasuke to just shut the hell up.

_**Chapter 1**_

**bluedemon92: **OMIGOSH! I'M SUPER HORNY!

**Pay Backs a Bitch: **that's hot

**zero434: **uw i wonder what happens next (laughs)

**HatakeKisumi:** Why'd ya have to leave off there!? why!? Continue I'm desparate here!

**InMyWildestMemories: **O.O Oh god, TEME! No nononononono! (Whimpering) Poor Naru-chan . . .

_**Answers**_

**bluedemon92: **o.O that's... nice to know...

**Pay Backs a Bitch: **I agree. (purrs)

**zero434: **lol yeah. Gee, I wonder XD

**HatakeKisumi: **hopefully not too... desperate...

**InMyWildestMemories: **(grins) Don't feel bad for him too much. XD

* * *

Well you guys. I guess for this story, until I get more reviews for a sequel, this is goodbye. So long and farewell!! I hope you have fun reading my other stories!!


End file.
